Sburb
by Casy Egbert
Summary: A Homestuck fiction where the children of the beta/alpha kids and trolls have to play Sburb to save the world. Rated M for language and gore in later chapters.


A young Troll stands in his respite block. It just so happens that today is not his Wriggling Day. And he is also not the main character. That would be his morail, who lives down the street from here.

Go observe main character

A young truman stands in her room. It so happens that it is her birthday, August 8th to be specific. What will she do?

Quickly explain to readers what a Truman is.

Oh okay so when the Sburb apocalypse happened a lot of half human half troll babies were born so they are known as trumans. You were one of these, so continuing, what will you do next?

= Enter name.

Your name is Casy Egbert. A 13 earth year old truman, female. Your chum handle was ectoGrip, a mixture of your parents chum handles. And you used your mother's quirk which 8ecame a favorite of yours.

Your husktop started to beep someone was pestering you.

= Casy answer chump

[gallowsGeneticist [GC] started pestering ectoGrip [EG] at 18:30]

GC: H3Y C4SY SO 4NYMOR3 N3WS 4BOUT TH1S MYST3R1OUS G4M3 WE 4R3 GO1NG TO PL4Y :?

EG: I've told you this Cherry same game our parents played S8ur8 same old S8ur8. Nothing new a8out it.

GC: W3LL…. 1 M3NT H4V3 YOU FOUND 4 JUST1F13D L34D3R FOR T34M 2?

(Uh this again as his morail you had to deal with JUSTICE and LEADERSHIP all the time. Well Cherry was a good morail, but the troll (yes the one from the beginning of the story) seriously needed to get a new hobby.)

EG: Cherry I've told you this, you are on team one also known as Team 8eta led 8y me. Team two also known as Team Alpha will 8e led by 8eatrice.

GC: WH4T! COM3 ON R34LLY YOUR LETT1NG C4PTOR B3 L34D3R 1NST34D OF M3. WH4T….TH3….H3LL!

EG: Hey to 8e fair it took me a week to convince you to play. The spot was already taken 8y then.

GC: UGHHHH…F1N3333…BUT WH3N DO W3 ST4RT PL4Y1NG TH1S G4M3 4NYW4YS?

EG: Our team starts in twenty minutes you are my server player 8y the way. So let's get ready to save the universe. ::::)))))))) 8ye.

[ectoGrip ceased getting pestered by gallowsGeneticist at 18:40]

= Casy captchalogue husktop

You captchalouge your husktop so you can get some real work done around your hive before this game starts.

= Casy take bow and quiver

You take your prized hunting bow and quiver and equip it in your strife specibus. Now to get work done around this hive. You're really going to miss this old place. You lived on Arth a planet created after the Sburb apocalypse.

= Casy observe room

You look at your room and find tarot cards all over the floor. They were a favorite pastime of yours. You also have a love for post apocalypse novels. You capthalouge your other two favorite things orange tic tacs and a comfy sweatshirt, along with your favorite book Insurgent.

Oh great someone else is pestering you now.

= Casy answer this Chump

[twinCuller began pestering ectoGrip at 18:45]

TC: 2o thi2 i2 it, fift—E—En minute2 till w—E play the gam—E

EC: Yeah I'm actually quite nervous a8out it though::::(

TC: W—Ell don't b—E, w—E ar-E going to win thi2 2hit

EC: Yeahhhhhhhh I know 8ut I can still have my dou8ts. Oh and could you please only use one quirk trying to read your messages is driving me insane!

TC: Okay fine I will u2e thi2 one.

EC: Good okay it's almost time, and I have to do something real quick before the game 8egins okay. 8ye, and good luck Captor too 8ad all the luck is in my grasp!

[ectoGrip ceased being pestered by twinCuller at 18:50]

= Casy be your morail

You are now Casy's morail, Cherry Vantas. You were annoyingly named after the color of your blood cherry, bright red. Your chum handle is gallowsGeneticist. 4ND YOU TYPE L1K3 TH1S WH3N P3ST3R1NG OTH3RS.

= Cherry observe room

You look at your room which is neat and tidy. You take a closer look at your art wall where you painted pictures of great leaders and justified heroes. You also use it to write your speeches that you will tell to humans, trumans, and trolls alike. Someday, maybe even relatively soon.

= Cherry take sickle

You take your sickle and equip it in you strife specibus. You also capthalouge a disk of Minecraft which you LOV3!

Well the game is going to start in five minutes. You sit down in your chair. This is going to be a long night.

A/N Hey guys so what did you think? This is my first fan fiction so I am really sorry if it's horrible. So should I make a part two?

P.S. I do not own Homestuck Andrew Hussie does. Insurgent is written by Veronica Roth. And I do not own Minecraft.


End file.
